


Smallest Things

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship, Love at First Sight, Master of Death Harry Potter, Oh who am I kidding, Sif bashing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warriors Three Bashing, Weasley Bashing, anyway, but i love it, there maybe be bashing, there will be bashing in the next two parts, when i get round to writeing them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: sometimes the smallest things can make a big differences





	Smallest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story.

A tall, slim and lithe man dressed in black and green leather armour with a hint of gold wearing a horned helmet, walked as swiftly as possible down a long corridor to his chamber. The man roughly pushed the golden door decorated with sparkling gems open, as he walked into his chamber he let out a breath as he was finally in his safe haven, the one place where he felt safe where he could let his mask drop and be himself. He roughly took his helmet off and threw it on to the chair nearest him, he rolled his shoulders and walked over to his desk were a bottle of the finest wine sat, he poured himself a drink and took a sip before he sat down on his chair, his body and mind filled with many different thoughts and feelings.

After a few minutes had gone by, the man stood up and walked over to the door that led to his large bathroom (that by mortals standers they would call it a small swinging pool.) He opened the door and started to prepare for a bath, gathering his oils from the self before he stripped off his armour and dived into the bath, running his hands through his silky midnight black hair.

As the man washed his toned body he thought of the events that had led to his anger.

The Lady Sif and the three morons.

Whenever he was forced to be around them, ever since they young they would costly pick on him and his fighting techniques, calling his magic Childs play, a cheat and that he was a coward for using it. They would call him names, mock his talents and the build of his body, saying that he was far too thin, his skin too pale, his forest green eyes were too weird that he could never be a _true_ warrior of Asgard- according to them one must be all brawn with little to no brain at all. Even when they were around his brother they couldn't seem to help themselves but to slide in an insult at him that would go right over Thor's head.

You may be wondering why he doesn't do something about them after all, he was a prince and they were being disrespectful to him. Well for two reasons, the first being that when he was seven he had gotten really angry at them and had accidentally turned Sif's hair black (which turned out to be permanent) they had gone to his father and Loki had told him what had been going on, but his father had believed the four of them over him (they said that he was jealousy of Sif) and he had gotten his lips sewn shut for his troubles (his mother was away at the time) after that he never went to his father again, a part of him to this day still feared to have his lips being sewn shut once again. The second reason was his brother Thor. They were his friends and he didn't what to cause any problems. Despite what the others said and what a lot of Asgard believed Loki could never be jealous of his brother, he respected Thor too much no matter how infuriating he could be sometimes, more so when he too would make barbs at him for using magic.

But sometimes Loki wished that he could be treated like an equal to Thor instead of a joke. The only person that did, in fact, treat him and Thor equally was his mother Frigga, she never favoured Thor like his father and the rest of Asgard did, she had taught him about magic, that he shouldn't be ashamed of his gifts that he should use it in a fight as it was one of his stronger points. Loki noticed that the water had cooled down a lot, so he climbed out of the bath and dried his body off. As he was getting dressed he heard what sounded like feet walking around his chambers. Loki frowned it was a well-known fact that you do not enter the prince's chambers without being invited in, even the three morons and Sif had just enough sense to knock and wait to be invited in. Loki finished slipping on his sleeping shirt and pants before he walked over to the door deciding to see who had entered his chambers without his permission.

He opened the door and looked around his chamber, his eyes landed on a shape sticking out from his forest green curtains that his mother had chosen for him, stating that the colour reminded her of his eyes, he slowly walked over to the curtains picking up one of his knives as he went. Reaching out with his other hand keeping his knife hand by his side, he pulled back the curtains to find a girl who was just a head shorter than him with black hair that fell down in gentle waves to her elbows, her skin was a little paler than his.

The girl stepped forward. No not a girl but a young woman now he could see her more clearly in the light it was easy to see now that she was in fact a young woman. The young woman raised her hands in none threating way at the same time she lifted her head up so their eyes would meet. Loki felt his breath catch in his throat for a few seconds.

She was breath-taking.

She had a heart-shaped face, with a straight nose that had a gentle curve, blood red plump cupid bow shaped lips which were caught between her teeth, her eyes were like the brightest of emeralds, and she had a lean build with an hour glass like figure with apple of chest. She wore a grey top that had fallen off one shoulder and a pair of black trouser that were short showing the rest of her long legs.

An angelic voice emitted from her lips as she spoke.

"Look I'm really sorry, but I have no idea how I got here because the last thing I remember is being in the infirmary slowly falling asleep and then waking up here."

"It would seem that you have the ability to Dream walk," Loki said.

"Dream walking? What's that?"

"It means you have the ability to travel through your dreams"

"Oh. Oh, I'm Harley Jamie Rose Potter by the way, what's your name? And Were am I?"

_Harley Jamie Rose Potter. Defiantly not from Asgard, it sounds like a Midgard's name._

Loki reached out and took a hold Harley's giving a little bow as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, like his mother had showed him and Thor when they were younger when introducing themselves to a lady.

"My name is Loki Odinson Lady Harley, as for where you are, you are in Asgard"

"Asgard? But I thought that was just a myth."

"No"

"Oh. So you're the God of Mischief and Chaos right?"

"Yes"

"Well, that's cool. So what's Asgard like then?"

They sat on the chairs that were by the fire place and talked for a while about Asgard and the myths that Midgard had of it, Loki was very happy to find that Harley was very intelligent. While she had excellent memory she would question the things that she had read and investigate if what the books said was true, for example the books in Hogwarts said that Centaurs were incapably of preforming magic because they were Dark Creatures, but when she had talked to a member of a herd that lived in the forbidden forest near her school, she learned that they could do magic but their magic was more earth based, this then lead to her learn a few useful spells from the one that told her, she also researched more about her ability to talk to snakes, and trying out spells when she learned that she could cast spells when speaking it.

However this was just one of the many things that had often lead to confrontations with two of her friends, one of them believed that books didn't lie and that people in authority should always be listen too, while the other would often try and get her to spend her time playing chess and leaving work until the last minute, however that friendship had broken down by the time the war started, they (her friends that is) were all for giving second chances or just putting the Death eater into prison and firing none fatal spells that they had learned in their first and third year of schooling at them, while she on the other had argued that it this was a war and if they wanted to win then they would have to use more darker spells

In the end, she finale decided that she had enough of how they acted, how they always tried to control who she talked to, who she hang out with, what she could and couldn't do. The final straw come when she confronted the both of them and they claimed that they had a right to do that, because she was the girl-who-lived (now the woman-who-won) and she couldn't be friends or do whatever she wanted. That had shown her that they didn't see her, that they just saw what many others saw so she packed her stuff up created her own army and fought the war her way while they sat around with valuable information but did nothing. 

All too soon Harley disappeared indicating that her mortal body had woken up, Loki couldn't help but feel exited at the prospect of having the chance to meeting her again. That night Loki went to sleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**_Two month later._ **

It had been two months, since the first time Harley had turned up in his chambers by Dream walking, and since then she had appeared many times. They would often spend their time talking about magic, their day, likes and dislikes, Harley would sometimes talk about her Godson or Loki would teach her some spells. He loved the way that her eyes would light up when he showed her a new spell, or the way her smile seemed to light up the room when she would talk about her Godson who she was now caring for on top of finishing her schooling, the boy's (whose name he found out was Teddy) mother and father had been killed fighting in the war.

Her ex friends however were not happy with her decision to raise Teddy, saying that she was much too young to raise a baby, they would often stop her when she was out and try and get her to see it their way, and get her to sign the boy over to a family called Weasley this would often lead to one-sided augments between them, which would then often end with her shaking her head at them and say no before walking away , the boy's Grandmother was the only one who was on her side, sadly she had passed away in her sleep on what would have been her daughter's 25th birthday.

Loki placed his hand on his door his hand touching a small box in his pocket, he planned on asking Harley if she would like to court, the box itself contained a gold necklace that had his snake symbol. Loki pushed the door to his chambers open and smiled when he, saw that Harley was sitting on one of the chairs by fire place her sketch book open on her lap, she looked up when she heard the door opening and gave him a nervous smile when she saw him enter.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took the seat over from her.

"I just want to ask you two questions?" she replied.

Loki raised an eyebrow and indicated for her ask her question.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be, Teddy's Oathfather? You see you're the only person who I trust fully and I know that you could protect him better than anyone, if anything happened to me."

Loki blinked. He wasn't sure what to say to that, he knew that Harley didn't trust very easily and to know that he was the only person to have her full trust sent warming feeling through his heart. Loki had meet Teddy a few times due to the fact that sometimes Harley would be so tired from spending over half the night trying to get him to sleep that she would fall asleep while holding Teddy after getting him to sleep that he had somehow followed her when she dreamed walked, all though that had happened less over the past few days due to the fact, Loki had given her a music box that played a lullaby that his mother would sing to him and Thor when they were babies.

"It would be an honour My Lady. Now, what is the second question you would like to ask me?"

"Well you see my friend Fleur is hosting a dinner with her husband at the end of the week, and she wants me to come because she doesn't have a good relationship with her in-laws and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"It would be an honour. Now I have a question for you."

Loki put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the box, which was wrapped in a small piece of gold silk with a green ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly. He handed her the box and watched as she carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. Loki was expecting many reactions, rejection being the main one what he wasn't expecting though was for her to let out a little squeal and nearly jumping on him as she wrapped her arms around him while saying yes.

Loki smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

* * *

**Three months later**

Sif and the Warriors three were talking, something was up with Loki. He seemed happier, smiled more and sometimes he would disappear for a few hours only to reappear with a soft smile on his face. Some of the servants had suggest (when the royal family was out of hearing distance) that he was smitten with a lady. At this Sif and the Warriors Three scoffed, no lady would ever give her heart to a coward like Loki when there were plenty of _True_ warriors on Asgard who didn't use cowardly tricks to win a fight.

But they weren't the only ones who had notice a change in Loki. The royal family had also notice a change in him.

Odin had asked Heimdall but the gate keeper couldn't see anything, as Loki would shield himself whenever he disappeared. That didn't stop him from trying to ask Loki, but that failed as Loki would often answer the question with a question or he would answer but it wouldn't be a straight forward answer but a cleverly woven answer that left you with more questions the answers. 

Frigg had rolled her eyes at her husband antics, deciding to wait until Loki was ready to tell them what had put him in a good mood. But she did hope that he had found someone, Loki hadn't been very lucky when it came to love, he was engaged to be married when he was younger but that had fallen through when he found the girl behind some bushes in the place garden having sex with Fandral and many of the other women on Asgard would only bother with Loki thinking that he was the way to catching Thor's eye, and into Thor's bed in the hope that they would be the future queen of Asgard.

Thor on the other hand had taken to following Loki around whenever he could, to try and find out where he went and what had put him in a good mood as of late. However, Loki always managed to give him the slip. Something that amused Loki greatly and annoyed Thor to no end. Finally in the end Thor bugged Loki to spar with him saying that he wanted to spend more time with his brother. Loki rolled his eyes but agreed to one anyway.

About an hour into the spar Loki had began to get annoyed with his brother, and his accusations that he was cheating (which were untrue as Loki would only use his magic for pranks and when they were fighting in a war) it didn't help that Sif and the Warriors three were also giving their own insults. Loki found himself question why he had agreed to spar with Thor as this would always happen, and anyway he had much more important things to be doing. Loki stiffened when he notice that the shadows around them seemed to draw together. Thor noticing his brothers unease looked around for the source of his unease and noticed the same thing that his brother had that the shadows were gathering in one place.

A mass of black and purple swirling around.

Loki watched in surprise as Harley come tumbling out of the mist, her clothes were slightly burnt and her hair was messier then it normally was, when she stood up and brushed the dirt off her only then did Loki notice that she was missing her glasses. She squinted her eyes to help her see, when her eyes landed on Loki they widen and a smile broken out on her face.

"Loki!" She shouted, as she ran forward but tripped on a tree root that was poking out of the ground.

Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg as well as some of the other warriors who were on the training field, watched in shock as Loki quickly step forward and caught the strange girl just before she could hit the floor, as her happy laughter filled the air as she regained her balance.

"Well that was a fun way to travel." the girl said as she hugged Loki, who to everyone surprise hugged her back.

"Brother who this lady?" Thor asked.

Loki pulled away from Harley and introduced her "This is Lady Harley. Lady Harley this is my brother, Thor"

"Greetings Lady Harley, and welcome to Asgard, many I ask were you hale from and how you know Loki?" Thor asked

"I come from Midgard and as for how I know Loki, we're courting and have been for the past three months" As she said this, she took a hold of Loki's hand and leaned into him smiling.

Sif snorted and in an insulting tone said "Of course. I knew that you would have to go to another realm well away from Asgard, just to find someone who has no idea who you are to court you as no woman on Asgard would ever court _you."_

"Why?" Asked the girl 'Harley' tilting her head to the side.

Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg glanced at each other, all of them sensing a chance in the air as so as Sif had spoken the words. For some reason a part of them was telling them to stop Sif and to get away from the girl, which they all pushed down as it was obvious that girl had little to no fighting skills as she had no weapons on her at all, and Sif could easily defeat the girl if it came to a fight.

"Because he has no respect at all."

"What do you mean by that? Because from what I have heard and seen, he has plenty of respect and he shows you far more respect than you deserve."

"What?"

"I know that you and your three friends over there, who at this moment are ignoring their instincts that are telling them to run for the hills from me, enjoy picking on Loki knowing full well that he won't be saying anything against you, because of what happened the last time when he was seven and he spoke up against you. But do you want to know something? Each time you try and prove yourself better than him, in front of others you just show yourself as a pathetic person who enjoys tearing strips off people just to make yourself feel great, and you just keep on pushing and tearing backing that person into a corner until like they snap."

"How dear you speak to me this way, I am Sif Goddess of-"

"Look lady I didn't give a flying fuck, about who you are because you're still just a bully to me. One who is long overdue an ass kicking"

Sif felt her anger reach boiling point. How dare this girl speak to her like that. She was Sif one of Odin's best fights and the Goddess of war, she deserved to be spoken to with respect. Sif turned to Thor, who was getting a drink and hadn't heard the conversion.

"Thor I think we should inform the All-Father about this," she said.

"Your right Lady Sif, lets us go then"

Sif gave a smug smile when she saw Loki stiffen. Yes The All-Father will see things her way and he would banish the girl back to Midgard and he would also insure that she wouldn't be able to enter Asgard ever again, he would then punish Loki for bringing an outsider into Asgard only to let her be rude to her betters. Thor led them through the castle to the All-Father and All-Mother privet rooms, all the way there Loki held Harley's hand tightly worried about what may happen. When they arrived to the room Thor knocked on the door before he entered.

Frigga and Odin looked up when they heard the door to their privet sitting room open to reveal Thor.

"All-Father, we have an intruder and it appears that Loki knows her," he said as he entered the room.

Odin began to stand up angry that Loki would put them in danger, by letting an unknown person into their kingdom. Frigga placed a calming hand on her husband's, understanding why he was angry but on the other hand, she was hoping that maybe this woman was the reason why her son had been happier the past few months.

"Bring them in." Odin commanded, now standing up to his full height.

Thor nodded and walked back to the door and opened it, before beckoning for them to come in. Odin and Frigga watched as Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg entered first followed by their son Loki and the intruder who was looking around the room like a child the first time they see a play.

The intruder was a young woman who was a head shorter then Loki, she was wearing a red shirt that was short in the front but long in the back, blue slacks made from a material that they had never seen before which clung to her like a second skin and black boots. She had long black hair that fell in gentle waves, her skin was a shade paler then Loki, her lips were a ruby red and her eyes were a green that seemed to glow.

"Loki and the girl shall stay, the rest of you leave us I will call for you if needed," Odin commanded.

Frigga watched as the others felt the room, leaving just Loki and the strange girl standing in front of them. Odin looked at the girl before speaking.

"Who are you and how did you come to be in Asgard?" Odin asked, giving the girl his best glare and was silently surprised when she didn't look away from his eye.

"My name is Harley Jamie Rose Potter, as for how I came to be on Asgard that is a bit of a long story" she replied. "You see. I come from Midgard and today I decided to practice some of my abilities when I used a bit too much power and ended up travelling all the way here." The girl 'Harley' said before adding when she saw the doubtful full look in Odin's eye "You can check if you want, I mean you must have some way of deciding if someone is saying the truth or not.

Odin nodded before casting out some magic so that a gold light surrounding the girl, he kept his face neutral but inside he was surprised at the amount of power that resided inside the girl. He also felt another part of the girl's magic, and it felt old in fact it felt very old as if it had been around for a long time but at the same time, it felt new. Odin pulled his magic back, when he had decided that she had been telling the truth.

"I welcome you to Asgard Lady Harley." Odin said.

"Thank you. All-Father" Replied Harley, before giving Odin a bow.

Frigga decided to ask the question she really wanted to asked, since seeing the closeness of Harley and her son.

"Lady Harley may I ask about the closeness of you and my son?"

"We're courting." Harley replied.

"How long?"

"Three months"

At this Frigga got up from her chair and walked over to were, Loki and Harley were standing and pulled Loki into a hug before doing the same to Harley.

"Oh this is most wonderful news. Loki please inform the palace servants to set an extra seat at the table for tonight feast."

Frigga was very happy that Loki had finally found love, his eyes for the past three months sparked with a deep happiness that could only come from being in love and being love in return.

"Thank you All-mother, I except your invitation."

"Wonderful. Well come along then we have a lot to do, to get you ready for dinner tonight."

With that Frigga happily dragged Harley off to get her ready for the feast, which was going to be held that night in honour of the successful hunt that Thor had gone, in which he had brought back a prize deer as well as a some other animals. Loki gave Harley an apologetic look as he walked to the main door to go talk to the servants, as he opened the door, Thor and the others quickly got up from where they were sitting and quickly walked over to him. Loki noticed Sif smiled when she saw that Harley wasn't with him.

"Does father wish to speak to us?"  Thor asked him.

"No. Father does not wise to speak to regarding the matter of Lady Harley." Loki replied.

"Were is the Lady Harley?"

"Mother is helping her, get ready for the feast tonight."

"AH. Wel,l I will see you at the feast then brother."

Loki nodded as he watch Thor quickly walked away, to go get ready for the feast knowing that mother would be displeased if he arrived late. Loki turned to the others notice that Sif, Hogun and Volstagg looked angry that it had gone well (well Hogun and Volstagg looked slightly less angry as if they expected it), Frandral had a faraway look in his eyes when Loki said that Harley would be staying. Frandral was going to be in for a big surprise when he found out that his charms wouldn't work on Harley like they did with every other Lady.

Loki gave them a small smirk and walked away, he walked down to the kitchens and politely inform the servants to set an extra seat at the royal table for Harley, before he went to his chambers and to get ready for the feast. Loki for once was looking forward to the feast, usually he dreaded them as Thor would often get far too drunk and would insult a guest (normally anther royal that very visiting), sometimes a lady or warrior and Loki would have to step in rather quickly to save his brother and defuse the situation quickly before a fight broke out or worse.

Loki washed the mud and sweat off him from his spar with Thor before he dressed in his black leather armour, a dark green cape he then combed his hair back before placing his helmet on his head. Loki made his way to the great hall and waited outside for Harley to arrive. He did have to wait too long before he heard his mother and Harley's voices, come from around the corner.

His mother give him a smile before she turns walks through one of the side entrance to the great hall, letting the two have a minuet alone together before they entered the great hall. She was wearing a green dress which flowed as she walked, it had a delicate pattern around the bust area, her courting necklace was proudly displaced around her neck. The sides of her hair were pulled up into a braid down her back while the rest of her hair fell down in gently waves.

Loki watched as Harley walked towards him, the world around him melted away with each step she took. When she stood in front he gave her a bow, before pulling her into a kiss intent to just enjoy the moment alone with her before joining the feats.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you guys think?  
> yes there will be more at some point, but it will be about the feast and the dinner at the Weasley.  
> Anyway what do you think will happen at that the feast?


End file.
